


I’m here

by Macadoodles



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Dorks, Happy Ending, Iwaizuimi ghost au, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sleepy yandere Oikawa, Slow Burn, awkward bois, much fluff, much happiness, much sadness, oikawa is a lonely asshole, scarred for life Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadoodles/pseuds/Macadoodles
Summary: Iwaizuimi is a ghost that lives in an apartment and Oikawa has just decided to move in unknowing that a ghost lives there. It soon comes to Iwa’s attention that for some odd reason he can interact with this new ‘roommate’. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 38
Kudos: 145





	1. ‘Life’

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again yee. Felt like doing some fluff overboard so why not it’s 3 am and I can’t sleep let’s go!

Iwazumi has been bored and lonely for the past 8 years after dying. No one knew he was there and no one would care or they would freak. He barely remembers what it was like to have human interactions. This was usually the things he thought about all day, wandering around, not needing food or sleep. ‘Life’ was boring. He did however find it a small comfort that he could interact with some objects. So it was no surprise that he decided to inhabit an abandoned apartment. Cleaning and messing around with furniture was the only thing that could keep him busy with his thoughts.   
  


After walking around for the hundredth time that afternoon, Iwaizumi found himself laying on the floor, not necessarily _feeling_ exhausted but not having enough motivation to do anything. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the handle from the front door open. Iwaizuimi froze. Not that it mattered but this was unusual. 

Slowly he walked out of one of the small rooms and peered around the corner. There was a person standing there in a hoodie and jeans, their face covered by the hood, relaxed in the doorway, looking very marveled at the site of the flat. He turned his head in the direction of Iwazumi, and he immediately ducked behind the wall.   
  


_What is your problem?! He can’t see you so you don’t have to act like a child!!_

He took a deep breath and walked out from behind the wall. He saw that the person was no longer in the doorway, but was now walking around the kitchen area. Iwaiuzmi finally saw his face and almost choked. He had soft wavy brown hair that stuck up in many directions, but flooffed all the same. He had a small curved nose and a few freckles too. Big dark brown eyes that caught the sun _perfectly_ making them glow a honey auburn. He was in conclusion, a beautiful man.   
  


_HOLY SHIT?! Why is this dude here?! Isn’t it abandoned? Why is he pretty?_

Iwaizumi scowled his brows, angry that this person caught him off guard. He really didn’t want to be affected by this persons presence so he decided to turn his back. He was just about to start walking when he heard them speak.   
  


“Man this place is perfect! It’s so clean? I LOVE IT!! It’ll be the best apartment that I’ll need! Ah, I should go find some paperwork or something.”

Iwaizumi spun his head around so fast he felt the air whoosh past his ear. This dude.....was staying HERE?!

Iwaizumi could have done the obvious and move out and find some other place and never have to deal with people again but he was honestly curious as to how this person lived. Who were they? What were they like? Should he still do cleaning if they’re around? Dammit why was he thinking of these things? _Stupid brain should have stopped thinking when I died!!_

~2 weeks pass~  
  


Iwaizumi was sitting on the kitchen counter watching his new roommate putting away his groceries. He had learned that this person was a total smart ass and sort of annoying in the best/worst way possible. And this idiots name was Oikawa Tooru. _Very fitting._ Iwaizumi reaches his hand down to squish a dish sponge when he saw that Oikawa was reaching for it too. Didn’t matter to him, all he could do was barely move it if he wanted. His hand would just pass through Shittykawa’s and he could squish it in his bored state-

Iwaizumis eyes went wide and he pulled his hand back as fast as he could. He practically fell off the counter _knowing he knocked things off and knowing Oikawa saw._ Iwaizumi scrambled backwards until he came in contact with a wall and finally processed everything. _WHAT WAS THAT?! What the fuck, WHAT THE FUCK?!_ He knew in his heart though that it was real. He had felt Oikawas hand. It was tangible. It felt soft and warm, exactly as it looked. But he was pulled from his thoughts when he decided to look around. Oikawa was screaming at the tops of his lungs, holding a butter knife......standing on the counter.   
  


_What is happening?!_


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaiuzmi and Oikawa are both dealing with the trauma and odd experience that had happened, but what happens when they try to calmly and rationally understand each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing here? Das right, writing fluff fics for you to cringe at. You’re welcome.

Oikawa didn’t know how long he decided to stay on the counter with the harmless knife but _he knew_ something was there. He couldn’t see it or really hear anything but it was there all the same. He felt something gracefully touch his hand in a human like manor and then a bunch of the groceries that had been seemingly knocked off the counter. Oikawa was so confused. _What was that?! A ghost? Demon? Alien? Bird??_ He took a deep breath and finally calmed down a bit. After his screaming fit, he knew it wouldn’t change anything, so he decided to try and find it. _Okay, it fell off the counter on the right, theres a wall there too......maybe it backed up into it??_ He slowly put one foot down from the counter and then the other. He put down the knife and settled for picking up a frozen slab of ham. He shuffled his feet closer to the spot on the wall, that the more he looked at the weirder it seemed. He bent down fast and stared at the wall a foot in front of him. Then he felt it. Warmth. Coming in small waves, it was someone’s breath.   
  


Oikawa pulled his face back slightly and gingerly reached a hand out while squinting his eyes a bit. Once he came in contact with something he looked at it more directly. His jaw almost dropped. There was something in front of him, but he couldn’t see it. _Holy sHiT?! There’s an invisible person-ghost- thingy in my apartment!!_

Oikawa could feel the touch of a cheek resting in his hand. It was definitely there. And it was warm. He also picked up that it seemed to be breathing faster. He almost felt guilty when the cheek flinched away for a sec. _Maybe I should talk to it? Um, okay you got this Tooru, to talk to people all the time.  
  
_

“Uh. H-hi.”

Oikawa heard _a scream_ and then felt something impact his face. Yep, that was a punch. They were strong too since he felt himself fall backwards. He was gonna have a bruise. From the odd adrenaline hype he sat back up quickly and put his hands out in front of him.   
  


“Woah! Hey I-I’m not here to hurt you or anything! You just scared me! I didn’t mean to-“

”How in the fuck can you interact with me?!”

”Oh God you speak! Ummmm, should I know that? This is so weird! I’m talking to thin air!”

”I am very much here you dumbass!!”

”Alright fine! Sorry! But it’s just so........odd? Like what _are_ you? An alien, vampire, ghost, superhuman?”

”W-what? I thought I was a ghost, but apparently you can touch me. That’s never happened before!”

”How much time does that include, like how long have you been dead?”

”Uh, 8 years?”

”Interesting. How’d you die?”

”Ah just stop! Too many questions! I’m still trying to process this!! And you can hear me too?! Gosh, what is happening, WHAT IS HAPPENING??!”

Oikawa was star struck for a moment. So this was just as odd to him. So they were a ghost that died 8 years ago. That’s good info to have. He should try to get more out of him.   
  


“Oi, calm down. You got a name?”

”As a matter of fact I do. It’s Iwaiuzmi Hajime. Save me the time cause I already know yours.”

”Y-You do? How long have you been in this place?”

”Over 4 and a half years. So yeah a little longer than 2 weeks bud.”

”Woah. Okay, uh.....What do we do now?”

”I was planning on leaving and hoping I died a second time.”

”What? No! You can’t go! We only just met! And you’re a ghost right? So you won’t be able to speak to anyone else but me!”

”Oh exactly why I’d do that.”

”Man, you’re a jerk. Hah, well I guess I’m just gonna go back to the kitchen to clean up?”

”You do that.”

_Man that was so awkward! What do I even do to house a ghost? Especially one that can’t interact with much. I guess we’ll figure it out? And oh my god we’re roommates! This couldn’t go wrong, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I’ll add more chapters and I’ll make the last three longer for your enjoyment. Thanks for reading. A yee to you


	3. How did this happen?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwazumi decides to study Oikawas behavior and soon realizes he sleep walk and talks. At first he thinks of his as harmlessly cute, but he was sooooo wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I love embarrassing Iwaizumi? Yes.

Iwaizumi was still shook from what happened the day before. But he had at least calmed down. On the other hand this was awe full because Oikawa _wouldn’t stop talking to him_! It was kinda nice to have a person to talk to, but now he remembered why he hated people when he was alive too!

”Hey! Iwa-Chan~, I have a bunch of questions for you!”

”Since when do you call me that?”

”Oh you’re over there! I decided that your name is too hard to say, so I have you a nickname!”

”Honestly what’s wrong with you?”

“Iwaaa~ you’re so mean!”

“I’m too honest for your little heart to handle.”

”Fine. I still have questions you know!”

”Ugh, you’re giving me a headache!”

”Ghosts can’t get headaches!”

”Shut it Shittykawa!”

Iwaizumi could see Oikawas eyes light up. _Oh no. I didn’t mean to say that stupid nickname outloud!_

”So you got an odd nickname for me too? Awesome!”

”Don’t you have other friends to be around?” Iwaizumi immediately realized his slip of the tongue because Oikawas face fell to a sad expression. “O-oh....I’m sorry.” _Dammit! I hate apologizing!_

”What? Oh no it’s fine! I just never had many growing up! Not really any I guess.....Buuuut now I have you!”

He didn’t know why his heart skipped a beat at that phrase. He didn’t know why he felt his face warm up. He didn’t know why he felt like he could barely talk, especially with the awkward air. He didn’t _want_ to know why. Iwaizumi looked up at Shittykawas smug face, and was super glad for once that he couldn’t see him.   
  


-later that night-

Iwaizumi didn’t know why his mind was so intent on trying to figure out Oikawa by he was genuinely curious. He had never been in his room, but he felt brave today.

Iwaizumi slowly tiptoed down the hallway, not knowing if he was a light sleeper or not. Once he made it to the room he delicately turned the knob. His face cringed slightly as the door freaked as it opened. When he finally made it into the room he could see that the moonlight provided enough light to be able to see around the room. Iwaizumi froze. _Oikawa isn’t in his bed?! Where is he? Does he know I’m here?_

His attention quickly switched to one of the walls where now he could see Oikawa standing up against it. _Is he asleep? So he sleepwalks? Okay._  
  


Iwaizumi started walking over to Oikawa when he suddenly moved instead. He didn’t see it coming and Oikawa fell on top of him. They both fell to the ground with a thud. _What the heck?!_

Things just kept getting weirder today. And they would get weirder. Suddenly before iwaizumi was about to push Oikawa off, he moved instead. But he didn’t stand up, no, he climbed the rest of the way on top of Iwa. _What the fuck??!_

”Hey! Wake up! Get off!!”

He heard Oikawa groan in response. But it only made things worsen. Oikawa suddenly wrapped his legs around Iwas and slinked his arms around his waist. He flinched at the contact. _WHAT IN THE FUCK???!_

”HEY!! GET OFF!!”

”S’Iwaaauh~”

_D-did he just say my name??? WHILE SLEEPING?!!_

”Iwa-Chan~. Hehehehe........flurffy hair. Smells nice. Nice. Nice. Nice face......mehhmphf”

_Oh nononononono!! This isn’t good! He needs to get off me! But I can’t push him off! Shit!!_

Iwaizumi knew if he could see his face it would be beat red. His face felt hot, and it made his mind dizzy. Plus he couldn’t breath the best from the weight on him. His limbs felt weak too. Things couldn’t get worse could they?

Iwa felt something touch his face and knew that it was Oikawas hands. They were cupping his cheeks. This forced him to arch his neck so it didn’t hurt. _Since when do I feel pain?_

Iawizumis mind went blank the second Oikawas face came closer. _Oh SHIT!!_

”Iwa-Chan~ hehehehe.....nice face. Smoothhhhhe....warmmm and....nice!”

_Hes obsessed with my face?....Oh nonononono HES LEANING IN!!! I CANT MOVE!!!_

Iwaizumi wanted to die in that moment. Because before he could finally process anything, his head exploded. Oikawa.....had just put his lips on his. And they weren’t letting up.

Iwaizumi suddenly had a new strength in him and flung his arms out from Oikawas grasp and tried to back away. Too bad because Oikawas face followed his. He was wiggling so much and was just out of Oikawas grasp when he felt hands grab at his thigh. He felt himself get knocked down again. The sight he saw horrified and embarrassed him. Oikawa was hugging his thigh for dear life, but to him it just looked like a person hugging thin air. He relaxed for a second before jolting his head up again. _WHAT WAS THAT?!?? This is the worst night!_

Oikawa had just kissed his leg. And then smiled- IN HIS SLEEP. Iwaizumi was finally able to pull Oikawas grasp loose and he stood up as fast as he could, feeling dizzy for a moment. He practically ran out of the room and slammed the door and slinked into the living room. His legs gave out and he kneeled by the couch and put his hands by the side of his head. _Holy friggin shit. What the fuck was all of that?! He kissed me.....HE JUST KISSED ME!!!_

Iwaizumi felt his breathing increase and slowly put a shaky hand to his lips. He could still feel the sensation. This had never happened before. Even when he was alive he had never kissed anyone. What kind of revenge did the world want against him?

”Oh hell no.”


	4. Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is acting strange around Oikawa and he wants to know why. Many things ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I still love putting Iwaizumi in troubling situations? Yessir

Oikawa awoke the following morning on the floor. It wasn’t uncommon since he knew he slept walked sometimes but today he was really sore. More so his head. He probably fell down. He remembered having a strange dream about Iwa-Chan. He groaned as he stood up and something felt odd about the air. It felt tense. _Did something happen?_

Oikawa made it to the kitchen before saying hi to think air’. Today there was no reply. _Is he out? He doesn’t sleep so he’s either ignoring me or not here._  
  


“Good morning Iwa-Chan~. You even here?”

He heard a gruff voice from the couch. “Y-yeah. I am......”

”Nice!”

Oikawa felt the tensions grow. _Did I say something wrong?_ Little did he know he had triggered that small memory of ptsd for Iwaizumi.   
  


“Soooo how’d you sleep?”

”I-I don’t sleep.”

”Don’t you get bored? Like what do you do all night anyways?”

Oikawa heard a quick and nervous ‘nothing’ as his reply. He scrunched his face. Something was off. How’s was he going to bring it up?

”Okay look. Um, you seem very uptight today. Something bothering you?”

”What?”

”Yep. There is it! The tone of your voice! You’re hiding something aren’t you?”

”Oikawa you’ve got to be joking! You don’t know anything about me so how would you know if I had something to hide!?”

”Okay well yeah I don’t know you that much- HEY! How about we get to know each other then? Ya?”

”If it means you’ll leave me alone for a while fucking fine!”

”Yay!”

For the next while Oikawa was talking to Iwaizumi. Mostly about himself. How he played volleyball at his collage and about some of his teammates. Iwa didn’t want to add much from his life. He deemed it as not important.   
  


“Hey I’ve been wondering something for a while.”

”What is it Shittykawa?”

”Not to press or be rude but.....how _did_ you die?”

”Guess you would have asked sooner or later. Well, not to interesting actually. I was in a bad car accident and went off a bridge and then drowned from the injuries and water and such.”

”That’s so interesting that you remember that.”

”Guess so. If I’m being honest I don’t remember much about my life.” _Why am I telling him this stuff?_ “But it wouldn’t have mattered since I can’t interact anyone besides you apparently.”

”Here hold my hand.”

”WHAT?!?”

Oikawa just wanted to make sure he could still actually touch this person. They were so fascinating and it was probably from bad past experiences that he had trouble with trust.   
  


“Just take it. I just wanna make sure I can still feel you....”

Yeah he felt awkward telling someone that but his new roomie was growing on him.   
  


A small smile cracked along his face when he felt something like a hand being put in his. It was definitely warm, and clammy, but they were big and rough. Another question was at the top of his tongue now.   
  


“How old are you anyways?”

”I died when I was 13. For some reason I still age so I’m technically 21.”

”REALLY? So you’re not that much older than me are you?”

”Huh? Oh sure.”

”Oh yeah! Remember earlier when I asked you if you were hiding something? You definitely were. And I’m going to find out. Right now.”

Oikawa heard sudden silence from Iwa. _Of course he’s not gonna talk. I just wanna know what happened._  
  


“F-fine! You have to promise me not to freak out though! Got it?”

This intrigued Oikawa. “Yeah, I promise. Soooo???”

”You’re award that you sleep walk...right?” Oikawa have a gentle nod. “And you know that I haven’t been around people like this for so long...right?” Another nod. “So it’s not like I was stalking you or anything! I was just observing your behavior because I well- you know! And I found you sleep walking in your room, and then you fell on me, then hugged me and wouldn’t let go, then-“ Oikawas eyes were widening the more Iwaizumi talked. _Wait.....so that WASNT A DREAM?!_ “Sleep taking a lot and then YOU KISSED ME AND I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO THEN YOU GRABBED MY LEG AND I RAN OUT AND LEFT YOU THERE!!!!”

You could hear a pin drop in the moment, and could cut the tension with a banana. Oikawas face immediately flushed bright red and his heart was thumping out of his chest. His hands were clammy, no that was Iwas too. _Wait....WERE STILL HOLDING HANDS!!!_ Oikawa let go as soon as he could and brought them up to his face. _That wasn’t a dream. I kissed him. Wasn’t a dream. You kissed him. Not dreaming. Kissing. Reality. SHIT._

“Oh shit. I’m sosososososo sorry! I had no idea that and all was happening- I’m so sorry Iwa-Chan! I didn’t mean to do that on purpose- oh god I can’t believe that happened- I’m so sorry!!”

How could he mess up THAT bad.   
  


“Oikawa. Don’t apologize shitnerd. I snuck into your room. We can both shut up now, kay?”

”Fine.” Oikawa let another quiet sorry slip his lips. He was about to say something more when suddenly there was a knock at the door. _I don’t have friends. Who could that be?_

The moment he opened the door he saw familiar faces. No they weren’t his ‘friends’ just dumb people from volleyball. Say a good welcome to Kuroo and Bokuto. He doesn’t remember yelling the word “RUN.” To Iwa. But he definitely got the memo since he heard small paddering down the hall. Things just kept getting worse didn’t they. 


	5. Again, but worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa goes out with some friends and Iwa stays to prepare for another odd conversation. Little does he know the night is just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, poor Iwaizumi is all I can say

Iwaizumi could hear the people at the door. He had barely made it to the bedroom before the guests barged in. He could hear somewhat of what they were saying. He strained his head against the door. He caught ‘party’, ‘tonight’, ‘invited’. He could pretty much gather all he needed from that. Oikawa was invited to a party for tonight. Iwaizumi almost cracked a smile. _Hey that means Oikawa will be gone for a while._

Iwaizumi spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Oikawa but his efforts were unsuccessful. _How does Oikawa always know where I am?!_

Oikawa finally broke the news to him that he was going out with some people from his volleyball group. Iwa told him to go and have fun for the night. Once Oikawa had left, Iwaizumi felt something. His gut was telling him. _What is this feeling? Why did it start when Shittykawa left? Feels wrong and hollow. I-is it because.....I miss him?_

”Hell no!!”

-with Oikawa-

“Oi! Oikawa! How’s it going buddy?”

”I’m doing just fine Kuro. You’re drunk aren’t you.”

”Why aren’t _you?”_

”Because I don’t feel like drinking thank you very much.”

”Ah something’s bothering you. You miss something.....or someone~ hehehe.”

”What does that imply??”

”Look man. I’m not the greatest to ask for this kind of stuff but to me, even in my drunk state you look bored and lonely. I’m positive you miss someone.”

”WHAT?!”

”Ooo okay c’mon who is it? Eh??”

”No one!! Why would I miss someone?? I don’t really have people to mis anyways!”

”Oikawa, you know I’m not gonna leave this until I know. So tell me~.”

”I don’t have anything to say to you. And I don’t miss Iwa-Chan. It’s just boring here-“

Oikawa realized his mistake too late. _Haiti said his name! Wait.....why would I miss Iwa-Chan?_

”Is that their name??? Iwa-Chan?! Hahaha you do miss someone!! Oikawa finally falls in love!! This is the best night!”

_Wait. Love?_ He had no idea what Kuro was talking about. Sure, he might miss Iwa-Chan but he definitely doesn’t love him. Course not. He barely knows him. 

Hours had passed and Oikawa wanted to go home. He had watched Kuro and Bokuto make a fool out of themselves and that now Akaashi had to drive them home in their drunken states. _Why did I decided to come here again?_

Once Oikawa left finally and made it back to his apartment he slowly unlocked the door and felt happy knowing he was going to see Iwa-Chan.   
  


“I’m home. Iwa?”

”Oh. Hey. You’re back. Did you have fun?”

”Not really. Just drunk people and dances.”

”Then why’d you go?”

”Bokuto wanted to invite the whole team. So he did and for once I didn’t feel like being an asshole.”

”So you’re finally self aware?”

”Oh shut it!”

”Make me!”

”Is that so??”

Oikawa stared into what he believed were Iwaizumis eyes. He then decided to turn on his heel and walk back to his bedroom. He closed his door and went to go sit on his bed.   
  


“That was pretty......tense??”

-Iwaizumi-

_Why did I say that stuff?? That’s so weird! There’s so much odd tension between us too. I don’t know what to do. Should I let it happen? Not sure that could be bad. I give up.  
_

iwaizumi slumped against the couch and began to think about everything again. Well at least his ‘life’ had become somewhat interesting. He felt his eyes close for just a second before suddenly jolting his head up and seeing darkness.   
  


“What the-“

He had fallen asleep. And it was now the middle of the night. _Wait a minute. Did I fall asleep? That hasn’t happened in over 8 years. What’s going on? I’m feeling pain, getting tired and I feel like I have more emotions. Why do I feel more ‘alive’?_

Iwaizumi only had a minute to think about this before he heard a clank. He quickly spun his head in the direction of the sound and saw the dark hallway. It scared him a little when he saw a figure emerge from the shadows. It was Oikawa. _Of course he’s sleep walking again!!_ He had his bed head all swooshed around and his alien pajamas hanging loose from his hips. He head was crooked to the side as he shuffled along. _This dudes strange._  
  


Iwaizumi didn’t realize how close Oikawa had gotten until he felt a brush against his arm. He moved out of the way before there would be an awkward repeat of last night. This time though he fell down, tripling on a lamp chord. He hit the ground and the first thing he noticed was pain. _Why do I feel pain?? I haven’t in 8 years!! Why now?!_

The next sight scared Iwa a bit. Oikawa was looming over him, smiling unknowingly. Iwa gulped. He had zero reaction time before the talk figure had its mouth open.   
  


“Iwa-chaaa....where’s my Iwa?? Nice face....wanna squish it......murfphgtmm.”

_Why is he dreaming about me?!?! This is so weird I should get up-_

Iwaizumi was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something grab his ankle. He looked and saw Oikawa bending down sleepily and almost flopping on Iwa. He had no time before Oikawa did just that. And just as the previous night Iwa was stuck. Oikawa was on top of him again.   
  


_What in the hell?? Why does this keep happening??_

”Iwaaaa~!! Gimme face....soft warm Iwa face.......it’s niiiiicce!”

”No! Hey! Wake up Shittykawa!!”

Iwa knee his words would have no impact on Oikawa but he tried. Before long hands were on his face again.   
  


_SHIT SHIT SHIT!! Not fucking AGAIN!!!_

Oikawa tangled their legs again and pulled himself further up Iwas chest. He tried to push him off but somehow in his sleep Oikawa was _strong!!_

  
Then it happened. His face was pulled in and was in contact with Oikawas. He was being kissed again. His mind went blank and all he could focus on was the odd and new sensation. Oikawa pulled back and Iwa saw the sleepy eyes. He was still asleep. Iwaizumis mind snapped back into place as he tried to struggle free while he could. But Oikawa had other plans. When Iwa had arms free, Oikawa grabbed them and slowly slid his hands into Iwas, lacing their fingers together. Then he was being kissed again. And again. And again. Iwa couldnt take it. He wa trying with all his sanity left to free himself from underneath Oikawa. Once he finally freed a hand he put it to his face and held Oikawas head in it. He was still trying to kiss his hand though. Iwa turned his head to the side and contemplated all the choices he could make in this moment. _I could kill him, or be stuck like this for a while. I should try to wake him up. He’s a deep sleeper though. What do I do?!_

His thoughts drifted away from him again as his hand was easily pulled and away and he heard a voice. 

“ _My_ Iwa-Chan......”

Iwaizumis eyes widened. _What._ He felt it this time. The way his lips neatly fit into his. The way Oikawa kissed him again and again, pulling back only slightly before going in again. He felt Oikawas hand grip his chin before he almost turned his head. He couldn’t escape. _WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO??? I can’t push him off!! How long will this last?? Can’t he just sleep like a normal person??? I can’t handle this!!! S-should I just let it...happen?? I mean I could- HOLY WHAT WAS THAT???? HELL NO NONONONONO!!!! THAT WAS HIS TONGUE!!_

Iwaizumi finally snapped at that. He turned his head aggressively and pulled away his other hand that was momentarily laced wit Oikawas. He fumbled with their legs before untangling them. Iwaizumi got on all fours and crawled to a corner. _That was his tongue. What the heck. Why does he end up doing that?!?_ He looked back at Oikawa and saw him groaning and whining that Iwa was gone. He had to wake this dude up.   
  


Iwaizumi grabbed the nearest thing to him which happened to be a book. He threw it at Oikawa as hard as he could. He heard the loud smack knowing it hit his target. Then he heard a yelp and a grumble. He had finally awoken Oikawa.   
  


“What the- why am I in the living room?”

”Again.”

”AH!!! Holy crap! Didn’t know you were there! Wait what?”

”I-it happened again.”

Oikawas eyes opened fully awake now. 


	6. This wasn’t supposed to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward talk the two of them try to come to an agreement so that things like that shouldn’t happen again, but when Iwaizumi gets scarred for life he comes to the conclusion that they might just have to let it happen. Because he never said he didn’t enjoy those other nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically hello

“W-What.......” His voice trailed off uncertain of what he had to comprehend.   
  


“I said _it_ happened again.” Iwaizumi stated firmly.   
  


“IT?! As in- you know....” Oikawa felt embarrassed. He had a vague idea of what could have gone down, but he didn’t want to hear it.   
  


“Yes. You did it again. And again. And over again.” Iwaizumi really wanted to get the point across.   
  


“S-so I......kissed you?” Oikawa finally said it. They both knew it now, but it almost seemed like the wrong moment to _actually_ say it.   
  


“Yeah. Was definitely scarier this time.” Iwa was more mentally scared than anything too.   
  


“IWA-CHAN IM SO SO SO SOSOSOSO SORRY!! I have no idea why that happened AGAIN but I promise it won’t I’m so sorry!!!! How could that have happened?!?!” Oikawa was freaking out now. He honestly couldn’t understand why his asleep self had done that.   
  


“Look. Just.....we can come up with something so you’ll stay in your room at night. Simple.” This would have to be the best course of action. Iwaizumi really wanted to be the level headed one right now even though he had every right to freak out. He had to keep Oikawa calm and come to and idea that would make sure this never happened again. For both their sakes.   
  


“Kay. Fine. But what??” Oikawa was desperate.

”Two way lock?” Iwa simply stated.   
  


“Wouldn’t work cause I might open it in my sleep.”

”Fine. How about blocking your doorway?”

”Where are we gonna get the time and stuff to do that? _Especially_ every night?”

”Look! I don’t know! But I can’t just let you wake around and do stuff like that!!” Iwas voice ran out of breath at the end of his small rant.   
  


“ _Iwa-Chan~!_ I need to know how to fix this!!” There was an excess amount of whining to his tone adding onto Iwaizumis annoyed state.   
  


“Fine!! I’ll just barricade your door! Then you’ll leave me alone!!” He was now embarrassed and furious. _Not_ a good combination.   
  


“W-well then do that!!”Oikawa huffed.   
  


Iwaizumi saw Oikawa roll his eyes and he suddenly had the urge to walk away. Good instincts too because as soon as he did that weird feeling disappeared. _I hate whatever that person his doing to me._  
  


-that night-

“Iwa-Chan~ I’m going to bed now.....you can barricade the door once I leave.” Oikawa said making sure that he mentioned the right plan for the evening.   
  


“Yea, yea.” Iwaizumi felt odd. He felt like his body was heavier. Where everything was being pulled to the floor. His mind also was unclear and all he wanted to do to soothe this odd feeling was laying down. He knew he’d have to barricade the door first. He grunted and rose to his feet from the couch and waited till he heard to door click. Then Iwaizumi slowly walked over, a small hunch in his steps. He pulled aside a small table, a few chairs, a stool from the kitchen, and some wires that he strung to the door and the bathroom one just down the hall. _Try to get out of this Asskawa.  
  
_

Iwaizumi went back to the couch and sat down. _What is this feeling? It almost hurts. Then there’s another one. That one almost reminds me of when-_

A big yawn came out of Iwas mouth and as soon as his mouth closed he slapped a hand over it. _What the?! Tired!! That’s what I’m feeling?!? This is messed up! I haven’t been tired or slept since I died! A-and feeling- hurt?? I can’t feel pain! IM A GHOST!!!_

Iwaizumi could feel another odd emotion welling up inside him. His stomach hurt slightly, and it felt in knots. His throat felt warm and tight. He felt light and dizzy. This was the feeling of being anxious. _What the hell?? I feel sick. When have I felt sick?!! What’s happening to me???_

Iwaizumi curled into a ball on the couch and tried to breath normally. All this hadn’t happened in over 8 years since his death. He felt tired, pain, anxious, and new feelings that he doesn’t remember existing. He felt like what he knew of the world was being flipped on him. He doesn’t know how long he sat there. Trying to comprehend what was so different now, but was suddenly jolted when he heard a knock, or more like a bang, on the door. Iwa looked at the front door, but it wasn’t coming from there. It was Oikawas bedroom.   
  


Iwaizumi heard it again followed by a whine that was definitely Oikawas voice. He walked closer and was able to make out something he was saying more clearly. He was right up against the mound of things meant to keep him in when he heard another whine.   
  


“ _Iwa-Chan~_!! Where’s Iwa? Hgghnn......Niiiiice facccccee. Iwa!!-“ He sounded super distressed. As if he just wanted to see Iwaizumi.   
  


Iwa scrunched his face up. _why does he keep dreaming about me??? It’s weird._ Iwaizumi slowly put his head to the door.   
  


“Shittykawa! Just go to sleep!! You don’t need me around to help!! Dumbass!!”

Iwaizumi almost was startled when he heard shuffling in the room and then a laugh. _That was creepy._ He then saw the string he attacked to this door and the bathrooms door twist as Oikawa tried to open the door. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was strong, _especially_ in his sleep. But he never imagined the horror he would face when all was silent besides a small snap noise.   
  


“Oh shit.” The whole time as well he could hear Oikawa chanting his name. _Yup definitely gonna be scarred forever._

Oikawa was now trying to push everything out of the way to get to Iwa. Iwaizumi felt his skin jump when he saw that Oikawa WAS ACTUALLY MOVING ALL THE JUNK!! Panic arose from deep within him and he started to push back as the chanting got louder. His hands slipped through the furniture a few times, since he couldn’t always touch large objects. He was trying his best when the next moment made his sweat run cold. He heard heavy breathing, and then tilted his head to see. Oikawa had his face almost entirely through the door. The look on his face was alike to a serial killer. He had his eyes open, which freaked him out, and he was _smiling.  
_

_“Iwa-Chan~......_ ” The sound was dark and chilling.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help it from the terrifying scene that would 100% scar him forever. _HOW DOES HE KNOW IM HERE?!??_ So he screamed.   
  


“AaaaahhHHHHHH(went high pitched screech somewhere here) AAAAAAHHHHH(voice cracks in here) aaaHhhhH(losing voice and air by now-sounds breathy and dying) WHATTHEFUCK!?!?!(the yell and cursing) No Nono nononononononono!! (denial) (and finale) RUN!!”

Iwaizumi ran down the hall as fast as he could and ran to the kitchen, sliding and slipping on the tile floor. He spun around and found a near empty cabinet. He opened it and climbed it. For some reason it was getting harder and harder to morph through walls and other things. He closed the door as soon as he heard the he loud bang of other items falling from the stack he made. He heard footsteps and then a very loud and painful flop. _  
  
_

_Did he just knock himself out?? At least he won’t be sleep walking._   
  


Iwaizumi took in a deep breath but wouldn’t allow himself to leave the cabinet. He was too afraid of what he would find out there. Since it was dark it was easy for Iwaizumi to fall asleep. And in the morning he was awoken by a distressed noise.   
  


“IWA-CHAN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!”   
  


_Shit I’m gonna have to deal with all this crap today!_


	7. I hate this feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that horrific experience both of them decided something has to happen to stop it. After a day of fighting, something dawns on them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m building up to the best part.

“IWA-CHAN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!!?”

Iwaizumi slowly opened the door of the cabinet.

”W-why are you in the cabinet?? Why am I not in my room?? What. Happened?”

Iwaizumi stood up finally and started walking over to Oikawa. “You broke out of your room. Simple. For some fucked yo reason you knew where I was, so I hid in the cabinet all night. You pretty much knocked yourself out.” Iwa was angry. More than angry, also confused and just utterly done with all this crap. “Happy now? Asskawa!”

”Man you’re mean. S-so I seriously broke out of my room? Did you even barricade it?!” Oikawa wanted answers, he really didn’t want to hear what he had to the past few days.   
  


“Of course I did!! Look at it for yourself! Table and chairs and all that!! I don’t know how but you are freakishly strong when asleep.” He really didn’t want to have to deal with this right now. Why did problems ever have to happen. _Especially_ this one.   
  


“Well then I don’t know what to do about this problem!! It’s not necessarily _my_ fault!! I really don’t want to talk to you right now about this because you’re being a jerk about it all and I really don’t need that kind of stress when I have to go to school!! Now shut it, or I’ll be late for my classes.” That was a firm and furious reaction that Iwaizumi hadn’t expected. It got him to realize that yeah, this is one problem we can’t discuss when angry. It also kinda _offended_ Iwa. There was also this feeling that made him want to shrink and not be seen. He felt guilty. He felt, almost upset. Not the mad kind. He didn’t _mean_ to make Oikawa mad, and now he didn’t like the way Oikawa snapped at him. He didn’t like it when Oikawa was mad with him. Why? He didn’t know.   
  


-with Oikawa-

_Man I can’t stop thinking about it all. I mean I feel bad that I’ve done that twice now. But it’s not my fault. It just happened. It’s not like I wanted to kiss him or anything. I barely know him. Hell I don’t even know what he looks like. And-_

_“_ Oikawa, sir. Could you please give an example?” The professor stared at Oikawa, expecting an answer.   
  


“I-I apologize sir. I wasn’t paying attention.” Oikawa felt a pang of guilt in him. _Man he’s even distracting me from classes!_

”Well get listening! You don’t deserve to be in a class you’re not going to participate in!”

”Yessir.”

-after school-

_Now I get to go home. I’m so tired. And I get to see Iwa-Chan! Oh wait...he’s mad at me isn’t he. Why would I even be excited to see him in the first place?? Sure he’s technically my roommate but he’s probably busy and not caring what I do anyways.  
_

_-_ with Iwaizumi-

_Okay it’s been hours since we had our fight and I’m sure that we’ve both calmed down now. We both really need to talk rationally about this situation. Something has to happen. Don’t wanna hurt his feelings though. Huh....why should I care about his feelings??? He’s a smartass!!_ He’s......he’s-

Flashback to when Iwaizumi first saw Oikawa.   
  


_Beautiful.  
_

Suddenly the door swings open and right there is Oikawa in all his glory. He strides into the front entrance with a determined look on his face.   
  


“Iwa-Chan! We need to talk!” _Oh crap! He’s really serious!_

”Yeah?” Iwaizumi didn’t want to sound stressed, but he was. Man he was. What if he said the wrong thing??

”Ah, there you are! Sooo....okay. Meet me in the kitchen in 5. Sound good?”

”Uh. Yeah.” _Why am I so nervous?!?_

After waiting around for Oikawa he finally steps into the kitchen. He looks confident but there’s a look of anxiety behind his eyes.   
  


“So?” Iwaizumi says plainly. Doesn’t want to jump into the real issue too soon. Also doesn’t want it to be awkward but too late for that.   
  


“Well.....how’s it going?”

Iwaizumi scrunched his face in confusion. Even though Oikawa couldn’t see it he got the vibe.   
  


“Right. That was awkward. Okay, we just need to find something that will get weird situations like this to stop happening.”

”I have many ideas.”

”Oh yeah? Shoot!”

”I could kill you. Stuff you in a trunk. Feed you to birds-“

”Why do they all have to do with me suffering??”

Iwaizumi laughed a bit. “I’m just kidding. I mean potential ally one of us could move...out.....” Even saying it hurt somehow. Just putting the idea out there made him regret it. _Why do I feel so attached to this guy??_

_”_ Oh. I mean. I don’t like the idea. Cause we’re kinda _friends._ But....if we had to-“

”NO!!” _Why the hell did I burst like that?? I mean I don’t want him to go but he’s a pain in the ass!  
  
_

Iwaizumi looked up and saw the expression on Oikawa. He somehow seemed less tense. Like he didn’t want one of them to go either. Like he was happy Iwa protested against it. Like he was happy to still be around him. _But why? I’m a jerk._

_”_ Okay Oikawa look. So that you don’t feel as stressed you just go to sleep normally. I-I’ll deal with the rest okay?”

”Aww Iwa-Cha~! Didn’t know you cared so much!” _Ah, that’s why I hate this guy.  
  
_

_“_ Shut it.” Iwaizumi seethes the meaningless insult through a smile. They were joking around and for once, it was good.   
  


-that night-

Iwaizumi was expecting to hear the noises again but he didn’t. _Huh, maybe the sleep walking stopped. Kinda weird with an unentertaining night. Wait...no. Nonononono it’s not like I was anticipating dealing with him!! Fuck that! I wasn’t!!_ Iwaizumi slapped his hands over his face. It stung a bit. Feeling pain again was weird.   
  


With Oikawa it was different. He forced in self to stay awake for as long as he could. He really didn’t want to embarrass himself. _Man I really don’t want to look stupid infront of Iwa. He’s just so calm and rational and kinda a jerk but I guess that’s why I’m so....drawn to him? I guess he’s interesting. And cares in his own way. I bet he’d be really fun to be around if I got to know him better, maybe he’d open up! Man I can’t wait to see him in the morn-_

Iwaizumi pulled his hands off his face and looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Oikawa did the same. Then it dawned of both of them.

_Oh no.........I think I’m falling for this guy._


	8. The changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After both of them reel from the sudden realization and trying not to be awkward, Oikawa discovers something startling; freaking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and then more things happen. Intrigued?

Oikawa doesn’t remember getting much sleep that night. He was held by the revelation of the thing he hadn’t wanted to admit and had been denying to himself. He liked Iawizumi. He knew it was possible for people to like another person without seeing them. Just falling in love with their personality. It seemed odd to him since this had never happened before. He hated that he felt vulnerable. His emotions would only cause him anxiety. He sat on the edge of his bed, feeling the cool blue comforter underneath his fingertips as his arms lay beside him. He slowly scrunched his hands, bunching the sheets in fists. He let out a long sigh before letting go and getting up to get himself ready for the day. Thank god it was a Saturday. Then again he cursed the ya since he’d be home with Iwa-Chan all day. He probably wouldn’t even be able to talk to him properly today.   
  


“This absolutely sucks.” Oikawa sounded bored and also tense. _Stupid feelings!_

Once he was dressed he walked out into the living room. He knew Iwaizumi was on the couch from the indent his back made into the red cushions.   
  


Oikawa wanted to not sound nervous. Aw he started with a greeting. “Morning _Iwa-Chan~!”_

His heart thumped in his chest when he got a response, albeit not the kindest but still and acknowledgment of his presence. “Mornin’ Bakakawa.” Oikawa smiled softly at the simple phrase. He knew he was being over the top with feeling all anxious and nervous. But he looked back the past few days and realized he acted the same way but was never able to put an expression for his feelings. Now that he had that closure, he _did_ feel happier but also worse.   
  


“So. You w-want breakfast?” _Did I seriously stutter just right now?? You’ve gotta he kidding me! I feel stupid._ He realized his mistake too late and then felt another wave of stupidity fall over him like a heavy blanket.   
  


“Oikawa.....I can’t-or don’t really eat food. I’m dead you now. Right?” He sounded as if it was plain obvious. Which it was but _all these damn nerves!!_ He didn’t know what to say.   
  


“Ah sorry ‘bout that. Guess I’ll just have cereal then.” He was mostly talking to himself to give a distraction from the small exchange but he at least wanted Iwa to know what he was doing.   
  


“Oi!” Oikawa flipped his head in the direction of the voice. He hummed a small tone to encourage Iwas statement to come.   
  


“Since well be stuck here all day doing nothing....you wouldn’t want to do that deal thingy would ya?”

Oikawa was confused. “What....deal thingy?”

There was a pause before Iwaizumis response. “Like....like you share something and then I do. You did say you were curious about me, huh?” Sounded as if Oikawa didn’t have a choice but to say sure. With a spoonful of his Cheerios he nodded a simple yes and went back to eating. He _really_ tried to hid it from his face that he was excited.   
  


His heart pounded and he felt his hands clam up. His gut felt uneasy as if he was doing flips. He slowly made his was over to the couch and sat on the other side Iwa was on. Still seemed odd to him that all he could see was indents in the couch of _someone_ was there.   
  


“Iwa-Chan~ you said we could do the deal..right!?” He hated the way his voice went up at the end, letting his excitement escape him.   
  


“Yeah. How should we start? Just like ask questions and share?”

Oikawa was glad Iwa asked for his advice. But he didn’t want to change a thing. “Sounds good!”

”Iwa I have had a few questions for a while though.”

”Oh yeah? Like what?” He was finally going to get answers!

”What do you look like?”

There was a small silence in the room as he had the impression Iwa was thinking.   
  


“Well...last I saw myself I was 13. Dunno if I’ve changed much. But uh, black spiky hair. Dark brown eyes. Kinda small. I am shorter than you- probably a good 5 inches. Uh, got a sharp nose and jaw, and I am muscled. Something like that suffice??”

”Oh wow. Uh....yeah yeah!! That’s a perfect description. Any...you want to ask?” He realized by this point neither had shared a whole lot. This seemed important.   
  


“Hmm. Lemme think. Yeah what did you decide to major in exactly? For school in such?”

”I decided to take art. Ive always enjoyed things by doing them by hand so that helps. Plus, I get to be creative.”

”Really? Never struck me as the type. I mean, not to out you like this but doesn’t show around the house too much.”

Oikawa knew this was true bu was also slightly offended. He made a small gasp of dramaticness.   
  


“How cruel Iwa-Chan! _Most_ of my art is in notebooks in my room anyways.” Oikawa finally made that part clear.   
  


“Oh. Nice. Uh, got any family?”

”Yeah. A sister. She’s way finished college though. My parents stick around too. You?” He kinda knew that might be a rough spot for Iwa. He was about to apologize and take it back when he heard a sharp inhale.   
  


“W-well. They’re still around. My family. For the longest time when I had first died, I hung around them. Course they were sad and it hurt them but it hurt more that I couldn’t help them. So I left and had to move on. They didn’t know I was there so it was impossible. Pretty sure my life flipped when you came along.” Oikawa widened his eyes with awe. “I was losing hope because ‘life’ was boring and there was no way for me to interact and feel real. But Oikawa.....you’ve helped me feel alive again. So thank you, Shittykawa.....”

Oikawa was positive Iwaizumi was blushing. He was too. His face hot and stuttering breath. He could tell by the silence and the way he was speaking. He was being honest. Oikawas heart fluttered and he barely resisted the urge to clench his chest. Iwa was being sweet for once. He now had to try and find some words to string together.   
  


“M-makes me happy that I touched you then. Made your ‘life’ interesting, huh?” He didn’t know what else to say. He knew Iwa could go off like a bomb and he didn’t want to risk it.   
  


“Y-ya. Anything else to put on the table?”

”Not that I can think of at the moment.” After that he didn’t know what to say. It felt like a stopped moment. As if they were both reflecting on it. _I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!!_

”Iwa-Chan I-“ His voice suddenly halted. His eyes blew wide open. His mouth was stuck between open and closed. He blinked slowly. _What the fuck?!_

”O-Oikawa? You good? You’re kinda scaring me with that face-“

”WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” He had to be hallucinating. Seeing things. It’s not real. _This isn’t happening. How?!_

”Oikawa?!? Wha-“ Iwaizumi was cut off again by a yell/scream.   
  


“WHAT THE HELL?!? HOLY SHIT......WHATS GOING ON SERIOUSLY??!??? Shitshitshitshitshit.....SHIT!!”

”The hell?? You tell me!!“

  
”I-.....Iwa. You sure I’m awake?”

”W-why wouldn’t you be?” It was a very hesitant answer.   
  


“B-b-because I can......oh shit I might faint.........”

”CAN WHAT?! Spit it out!! Don’t faint on me till I have answers!” Iwaizumi knew something was off but had no idea what.   
  


“Iwa......I can see-“ he gulped before trying to continue with difficulty.

”You.”


	9. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While both are freaked out odd things keep happening as they forget to barricade the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one should be fun. It’s going to be longer so I’m hoping more story can be fit into it. Well, enjoy!

Iwaizumis eyes grew wide. He lost feeling in his feet and hands and his stomach felt empty and nauseous. He had to do a double take.   
  


“w-what?” He shakily asked. Now sure if he was hearing Oikawa right.   
  


“I said I can see you Iwa-Chan.”

He suddenly felt the urge to vomit. Not that this was gross, but seemed to him so unexplainable and odd it made him sick from not understanding.   
  


“Iwa-Chan. I think I’m gonna faint......could you~” Iwaizumi had to swallow the urge and shifted as fast as he could to Oikawas spot on the couch to catch him as he flopped over. He _had_ fainted. Iwaizumi looked at his dazed face and tried to knock him out of it.   
  


“Oi! Wake up! Open your damn eyes!” He was slightly slapping the sides of the mans face as he pulled their head into his lap. He froze again. His eyes followed to where he saw translucent hands holding Oikawas head and shoulder. Iwa hesitantly angled his head downwards to look at himself. He could see his arms, chest, knees kneeling on the floor and- _OH MY GOD IM NAKED!!!_  
  


Panic very quickly flooded the room as his heart rate sped up and he felt himself blush. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to leave Oikawa, but man this was embarrassing. He rested on a discussion and quickly picked up the body and draped them on the couch. Iwa backed away watching him and then made a run to Oikawas room. He opened drawers and shoved them to the floor in an attempt to find a decent shirt and pair of pants or something. He settled on a green shirt and black sweatpants. He pulled on some underwear too. Once he finished getting dressed he stumbled around the room before stepping back into the hall. As he rounded the corner he saw Oikawa sitting up on the couch looking around. When they met eyes again his vocal chords decided not to work.   
  


“I-Iwa?” Oikawa asked very suspiciously.   
  


“Uh. Uhuh. Y-yeah! Mhm. Yes?” _Man why can’t I talk? Bullshit nerves!!_

”I can see you......” The fact was left hanging in the air as both of them just stared at each other from across the small living room flat. Oikawa uncomfortably sitting on the couch as Iwaizumi stood by the hall entrance. Neither knew what to say. So they settled on an awkward silence as Iwaizumi took small steps towards Oikawa. He briefly stopped and looked down at his hands. They were still somewhat see-through. He clenched them tans watched as they moved according to his brain signals. He held his breath and turned back to Oikawa. He took a step again and watched as the person near to him flinched slightly. He had made it to the couch and placed his hands on the arm of it when he was finally able to speak.   
  


“What the fuck.” Iwaizumi stated simply. Because _what the fuck was going on??_

_”_ Iwa?” _Why did that sounds like a question?_

_”_ Oikawa.”   
  


“It’s really you isn’t it. Holy shit. Why did that happen?!?”

”Shut up! I don’t know!! It just did! I can’t explain it! Ohmygod.....what’s happening to me?!?”

Iwaizumi could feel himself hyperventilating. He had so many questions. He was plagued my fear and uncertainty. He had never felt like this and every emotion was there all at once. He intensely stared directly into Oikawas eyes. Desperate for answers he knew Oikawa didn’t have.   
  


“Hey, Iwa-chan! Calm down! Okay? Neither of us know what’s going on and both of us have had a rough morning. We can try and figure this out later. M’kay?” Iwaizumi was glad that it was one of Oikawas specialties to defuse a situation. He took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way to the couch. Iwaizumi kept staring at his hands, watching them as they slightly flickered, becoming more invisible like before. He finally calmed down and let himself sink into the couch as Oikawa turned the tv on. They both needed to relax after the odd week they’ve had.   
  


Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa had his eyes on him. Probably watching him flicker and just seeing it as odd to have seen his face for the first time. He sighed and tried to ignore it. Seems Oikawa had different ideas. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa try to act unsuspecting but Iwa could see him squirm, trying to pass the action off as being uncomfortable; but Iwa saw him skooch Closer. _Is he....really trying to sit closer to me? Why? That’s just gonna make my heart hurt. Ugh._ Oikawa moved again. Now only a foot apart. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do. By now his appearance had gone invisible again and he watched as Oikawa tried to look for his eyes. Again, he slide a tiny bit closer. And more, soon again. Now their thighs we’re practically touching.   
  


Iwaizumi could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He wanted to make a move but he was so unsure and scared. He lifted his hand and let it flinch a few times before silently resting it on Oikawas thigh. By now the movie was background noise for a more romantic setup. Iwaizumi felt his body to numb when he saw Oikawas hand come up to his face. It took a second for him to find his jaw, but then he cupped it in his hand. He was seriously gonna faint. _Is this seriously gonna happen???_ Iwa pushed his head closer into Oikawas hand and towards his face. He felt fingers fiddle the tops of his ears, and Iwa tightened his grip on the thigh he was holding. He was now looking directly into beautiful, brown eyes. Time seemed to stop as Oikawa tilted his head slightly and just as their foreheads briefly touched, there was a loud knock at his door.   
  


Both of them jolted away from each other and Oikawa sat up as fast as he could. He stumbled as he walked to the door and opened it quickly.   
  


“Oh hey man! Glad you’re home! So anyways I had this stupid idea that I thought we should do with the team and I wanted to invite you?” There was the wiggle of his eyebrows and a stupid wide grin.   
  


“Oh. Kuroo. Heh, lemme see. I dunno man....-“ Oikawa was cut off.   
  


“Aw come on! You’ve barely been out of your apartment for a long time! You need to get out again!Im seriously encouraging you to come! You need it.”

”I-I really don’t know.”

”If you want, since last time you were miserable since you missed your sweetheart, just bring them along.”

”He thought about it for a moment. “I really can’t bring them. But ah, I guess I’ll go? Fine? When is it, just give me the times. And I don’t wanna he out too late.”

”Haha got it. Starts at 5 and will go till 10. The teams getting together at Bokuto and Akaashis. Should be fun. Some game is on tonight so we’ll be watching that with some beers.”

”A-Alright. I’ll be there by 5. See you then.”

Kuro just winked and Oikawa closed the door. Perfect timing. Now things would be awkward. Iwaizumi stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. His stomach didn’t feel right.   
  


“Shittykawa?” He asked experimentally.   
  


He heard a high hum in reply.   
  


“Somethings not right.” Iwaizumi wasn’t talking about their almost kiss. He meant the weird feelings and new ones and suddenly being tangible and seen.   
  


“You okay?”

”I don’t feel good.” He looked to the tile floor for a second before realizing he had materialized again. “Oikawa....” His voice went up at the end showing there was something concerning going on.   
  


“Iwa?”

”What’s happening to me.....” it was more of a statement than a question because it wasn’t gonna be answered. Especially since he felt dizzy all of a sudden. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and everything was morphing and spinning. He couldn’t stand right and he slumped to his knees and held his mouth in his hands. He head was aching and he was seeing stars. His throat tightened and breath hitched. Black speckles began to show at the corners of his vision. And he knew what was gonna happen. But it had already happened. He passed out.   
  


-a short while later-

Iwaizumi could hear some voice. It sounded as if it was in the distance and muffled by a thick layer of clothing. He groaned. He then saw a weird light and opened his eyes before blinking rapidly and shutting them again. Iwaizumi suddenly jolted up and found himself seated on the couch. He looked beside himself and saw Oikawa staring at him wide eyed.   
  


“Iwa-Chan~ Thank God youre awake!!I was so worried! You just passed out and I didn’t know what to do!”

”Ow, oh. Thanks. Man, how long was I out?”

”Iwa was unconscious for 20 minutes.”

”What the- don’t people usually die after being out for that long?”

”Isn’t Iwa-Chan dead though?”

”Ah, touché. Man my head really hurts.”

”well you _did_ smack it on the tile when you fell.”

”Well that doesn’t explain why I can feel pain! That hasn’t happened since I was 13. It’s so weird.”

”Hah, sounds like it. Do you wanna watch a show or something while you recover? I still wanna keep an eye on you. Just in case.”

”Uh, sure?” Iwa was suddenly started by an odd sound deep within his stomach. It tumbled and made him feel empty and sick. “What was THAT?!”

He heard Oikawa laugh somewhere in the kitchen.   
  


“Hey! Don’t laugh at me! This is a problem!”

”Iwa-Chan! That’s just your stomach growling. Means you’re hungry. You haven’t had food in like 8 years so of course you’ll be hungry!”

Iwaizumi sat on the couch in disbelief. He felt hungry again. Why was he becoming so _human like?_

_”_ Oh. W-what could I eat then?” He felt embarrassed. How could he forget the feeling of being hungry?!

”Anything! There’s lots in the fridge! So we can snack and watch a show till I gotta go out for the evening.”

” That sounds like a good plan.”

In the end Iwaizumi got his good and reveled in the taste and feeling of eating again. They made it through quite a few episodes before Oikawa had to leave. They had shared laughs and odd glances from each other. Iwaizumi was happy with how today turned out. He still didn’t feel the greatest but he could manage.

It was around 10:15 when Oikawa returned home tired as hell. Iwaizumi gave a quick hello and received an half hearted hum. He get kinda bad that he had left his room in disarray but He smiled and left it at that. He felt himself slowly dozing off on the couch when he heard a small creak. He peaked his eyes open and found the apartment in darkness. He checked the time and it was 12:36. He heard another creak which gave the scene a creepy aura. Then in a panic he immediately remembered. _We never barricaded Oikawas door!!!!_ He was terrified to go and check if Oikawa was down the hall or not. If he saw a standing figure, _especially_ sleepy yandere Oikawa he wouldn’t refrain from self defense and screaming.   
  


He took a deep breath, swallowed and made his way to look down the hall. He barely peeked his head before pulling it back immediately. The door was open. Not only that but there was a dark figure standing in the hall. Unmoving. Iwa felt like he was in a horror movie. He felt terrified. He was about to do something when he heard heavy breathing close to his face. He didn’t have to time to react as he already knew Oikawa was _right there._ He dared himself to look. Thankfully this time he wasn’t smiling. And his eyes were closed too. He sighed a breath of relief. He did however tense up again when he saw Oikawa open his mouth.   
  


“I-Iwa-Chan.....Hes so pretty. I wanner feel his face. Isso niiiiiiice.......gongetcha and myphfarns.....”

Iwaizumi was glad there was no chanting this time. It was just a lot more chill. He took another inhale of air and turned to Oikawa and put his hands on the taller mans shoulders. He began pressing against them and pushing Oikawa back towards his room. He forgot Oikawa had superstrength when asleep as he felt his resist and push back. Now that they were both pushing against one another, Iwa not even sure why Oikawa was; they suddenly found themselves where their arms slipped from the shoulder hold and now Iwaizumi was pinned to a wall. _Shit.....I have an idea where this is going._ His chest was being pushed into the wall and he couldn’t move. Of course this was happening to him. Of fucking course. It was too late to struggle as Oikawas face came close and Iwa could feel his breath on his neck. He took a deep breath, bracing for what he knew was inevitable at this point. Yet he was still surprised when it came.   
  


Oikawa kissing him _AGAIN!!_   
  


Iwaizumi almost melted against the touch. It felt so unreal. He tried to do something to stop it. Like move his arms or legs, but it only made the situation worse. _WHY DO I ALWAYS TEND TO WORSEN EVERYTHING?!?!!_ This was because when he tried to move his arms, they were taken hold of and fingers were being laced into his while tilted up on the wall. Even worse because when he tried to move his leg, Oikawa slid one of his in between Iwaizumis. He was finally released for air and he felt his face flush. Sure he had an interest in this guy, but this was a lot! Even if he was just asleep. Very intensely he was being kissed again. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to join the motion. But he certainly did notice when he felt that same feeling swipe across his lip. It was Oikawas tongue again. His heart raced and he seriously didn’t know what to do now. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even feel or realize when one of his hands was freed and then took hold of his chin. He lost all sense of reality when his jaw was forced open, and another mouth went on his and another thing in it.   
  


And here was Iwaizumi having his first make out session with a sleep walking zombie.   
  


_OHMYGOD!!!SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!! ARE WE REALLY MAKING OUT?!?!? OH FOD I FEEL SO WEAK...I feel a bubble in my throat, or is that a burp? Hiccup? Yawn?_ A soft moan instead was pulled from his mouth but was muffled by Oikawas. _HOLY FUCK DID I JUST MAKE THAT SOUND?!?! NO I DID NOT!! I DID NOT!! NONONONONONONONONO-DAMMIT!!! Why am I enjoying this........_

His sense of time was skewed but he knew that Oikawa had been making out with him for a minute or so before he finally sucked it up and began kissing back. He had never felt so.... _alive._ _I guess it’s now or never. Honestly geez. If he won’t actually fall for me then this is the next best thing._  
  


He had finally begun to enjoy it more when a choking sound came from Oikawas mouth. He felt the tongue slide out and wide eyes stared back at him with such confusion and furious blushing. There was a hint of surprise and much distressed expression. Since Iwa knew Oikawa was awake now and could see him, his expression didn’t fair much better.   
  


Iwaizumi hissed under his breath. “Oh fuck.”

Then Oikawa screeched. 


	10. It’s you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin arguing and misunderstandings come about. Both are confused and conflicted. We also learn of some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I have to say for myself.

_I’m so tired right now. I don’t want to wake up. But I feel like something is making me. I feel like I can’t breathe. Ack!! I just choked. There’s something in my mouth. Man I need to open my eyes. What’s going o-_

Then Oikawa pulled his face back and stared into the partially translucent eyes of Iwa-Chan.   
  


_Wait. Why am I in the hall?! Why is Iwa-Chan here?! Why was I MAKING OUT WITH HIM??!!?!?? OH GOD THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I SLEEP WALK?!?!?  
_

Then Oikawa screeched and fell back. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He didn’t know what to do. He sat on the floor in stunned silence while staring into Iwas eyes. They both probably wore the same expression.   
  


“I-I-Iwa-Chan?!?? WHAT THE FUCK?!?”

”Uh.........I don’t know what to say for myself.”

”OF COURSE NOT YOURE NOT THE ONE WAKING UP TO A TONGUE IN YOUR MOUTH!!!!!“

  
”Yeah but you’re not the one who had someone forced on you!!”

”JUST SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!”

”OIKAWA!! Hey! Look at me! Hey! Stop freaking out!”

”YOURE FREAKING OUT TOO AND I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE FREAKED OUT RIGHT NOW!!!”

”Oik-“

”NO!! Stop trying to comfort me! This is weird! This just....you can’t rationally talk about something like this! Right now- I just need to be alone!”

”But I-“

”SHUT UP!!! YOU ASSHOLE!! GO!!”

”What?”

”I SAID GO! LEAVE!! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT!!”

”Hey wai-“

”Iwaizumi........gO!! Now.” His voice gave out and grumbled low, threatening Iwa. His heart broke as he watched tears settle in Iwas eyes. His brows kitted together and he scowled as he watched his lip tremble. As soon as the first tear fell he sniffed and fast walked to the door. Oikawa felt his heart shatter more as Iwa didn’t even take a second look before he walked out and slammed the door. Oikawa cringed at the loud sound rattling the hall until he was left his his silence and thoughts.   
  


_What have I done......_

Oikawa sat still in the hallway and lost track of time. It was so quiet, nothing to stop the fucking voices in his head. His head was pounding and all he could hear was his muffled breathing and ringing in his ears, and his mind screaming. His heartbeat was inconsistent and his breathing was shallow. He couldn’t believe he snapped like that. He felt pain in his chest as if his ribs were collapsing and something was trying to rip out at the same time. His throat felt dry and he didn’t even know when the tears started. He was hiccuping as well. Choking on his small sobs. He felt himself break into pieces every time he remembered the look in Iwas eyes or the door slam. He felt so bad. He felt so sorry and mad at himself. Oikawa hugged his knees tighter.

_How could I be so stupid?? What was I thinking?! He’s right I’m such an asshole and a shitty person in general. Why was I like that??? I just shut him out when he was trying to be calm and rational. I hate this! It’s too quiet and I miss him and it hurts. It hurts so bad. I want him back.  
_

_-_ with Iwaizumi-

He was currently slouched behind the apartment complex. Hand over his mouth and trying to cover his uncontrollable tears and hitched breathing. His voice was shaking as every breath ran octaves and sobs, trying to breathe but only getting the air sucked from him again. He was trying to hard to not let it all out and to let his screams run loose.   
  


_Why did he snap like that? Does he hate me now? He probably does. I’m such an unlovable person. He was just playing with me. It was all a joke. He tried to soften my apparently jerkass heart. It was all fake. I never meant anything to him. He never cared. This isn’t fair. I FELL FOR HIM AND HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF IT. THAT FUCKER!!!  
_

_“_ I’ll......NEVER forgive him.....stupid Shittkawa. Why did he have to make me love again.....” it was a silent plea. Iwaizumi never wanted to try to love again. He never wanted to live again. Not like this. He hated feeling so alive again. He finally remembered this horrible feeling that made him want to die in the first place....

-with Oikawa-

He finally decided to stand up. He leisurely walked to the bathroom, letting his feet slap the floor slightly. He sniffed loudly and turned the tap on. Grabbing a rag from the side he ran it under the cold water. Once he pressed it onto his face, letting the chill envelope his face; he let out a shaky breath he forgot he was holding. He began to rub his features with the cloth and then looked up into the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy, bloodshot as well and snot was on the verge of dripping from his pink nose. He let out a dry laugh. Man he looked bad. He closed off the tap and put the cloth aside. He walked out of the bathroom and was smacked by the realization again. Iwa was gone. Oikawa has to try to stop the tears again. But he couldn’t. His flat looked so cold and dark without Iwa, even if he had only seen his looks the previous morning. And God he was beautiful. It only made Oikawa fall for him harder. He was really a tough guy with a heart of gold. He had everything to offer, but no one to offer too. Oikawa felt like he had taken. Advantage of Iwas kinda mess by snapping at him. He knew it would set them both back. Iwa wouldn’t trust him, possibly be afraid of him, wouldn’t want to talk to him; afraid his care would be shut down again. Everything with them ended in problems..didn’t it.   
  


-with Iwaizumi-

He finally mustered you the courage to go into the entrance of the apartment complex. He was too nervous to climb up the stairs though. He really didn’t want to risk another argument with Oikawa. He was scary and strong when he needed to be. Oikawa probably never wanted to talk to him again. He was probably so angry with him that if he saw him he would hope he could die again. Iwaizumi was afraid of the fact he would be the only one who wanted to apologize. He was proved right when he was afraid he was the only one who fell for the other. He was usually right, because he wasn’t surprised by outcomes anymore. He knew where this was going. Iwaizumi now had a new hatred for feeling so alive again. He had never felt so in pain and crushed. It hurt so bad. He knew why he never wanted to love, trying to protect himself from this pain.   
  


Iwaizumi took a deep breath and stepped onto the first stair. He couldn’t face Oikawa today. He turned around and walked back out. He found himself breathing erratically again. Iwaizumi slowly walked across the street and sat behind a small restaurant. He slouched down to the cement and tried o control his breathing. It was still the middle of the night and he had no idea what he would do by morning. He took a handful of his shirt and wiped his face. Only then he realized it was Oikawas and he cried into it harder. He took in the smell and feel of the shirt, the texture worn and soft from wear. He wanted to make things right with Oikawa, but he was so afraid that he would be cut out from his new life so fast again.   
  


“Shut up! You can’t keep thinking about this. He’s not gonna care...at all. I really just need to shut it out. Shut _him_ out. Fuck!” Iwaizumi was at a loss. He knew that Oikawa wasn’t gonna care about his feelings, he felt like they were being toyed with. He made a sudden decision. He was going to shut Oikawa out. What else could he do? Believe the lies? The closeness of them? He felt so embarrassed and conflicted. He really wished that none of this had happened. He regretted Oikawa being able to see and hear and feel him. It felt like a curse.   
  


Iwaizumi clutched to the shirt tighter. He didn’t want to let go of Oikawa.   
  


-with Oikawa-

He walked out to the kitchen and lifted himself onto the counter. He let the coolness of the slab calm his shaking hands. He really regretted snapping like that. And I’m so little time they had managed an empty apartment with the sobs of someone lonely. Oikawa didn’t realize how much he missed Iwa until he left. He felt so selfish. _Why why why why why WHY?!? I want him back. I wanna say sorry and make things better. I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I mean I was asleep I couldn’t have done anything. Plus, kissing him wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasnt in this situation. I wanna go find him, but he’s probably invisible again. I need to......_

Oikawa slid off the counter and ran to the door. He slipped his shoes on as fast as he could and opened the door and left. He tried to run down the hall as quietly as he could. But he was impatient. He needed to talk with Iwa-Chan. His heart was racing and his stomach felt empty and queasy. When he made it to the base of the building complex he burst outside and began to try and catch his breath from running down the stairs. Oikawa called out.   
  


“Iwa!!” He gets so hopeless of _course_ he wasn’t gonna come. Oikawa was so desperate.   
  


“IWA-CHAN!!! Please come!!” He didn’t know what else to do. He was scared and felt so alone. He felt his eyes begin to water again. _His_ Iwa wasn’t here. He felt his throat tighten. He couldn’t scream anymore. It felt over. He found it in himself to burst once more.   
  


“HAJIME!?!??!! Hajime........don’t leave me......-“ Oikawa was now sobbing on the sidewalk. His chest ached so bad. His head was spinning. Stomach was in knots. Heart felt like it was breaking every breath he took.   
  


“I.........love you-“ he was cut off by another sob; that wasn’t his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I will warn you that next chapter there will be some angst and fluff and a mix of emotions and a buttload of pain and fun.


	11. Beautiful things are unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Iwaizumi and Oikawas big fight they both sit down to talk and learn from each other, in the process though amends seem to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the second last chapter for this fic and i am so excited to keep writing more for you

Iwaizumi was still sitting behind the building when he heard a door being swung open with force. _That’s probably Oikawa.......he’s gonna want to kill me. Hell just want to-_

In the distance he heard a call. It sounded eerily like his own name. He listened again and it was definitely his name being called. Iwas eyes opened wide as he stood up suddenly. It was Oikawa calling him. And he didn’t sound angry, he sounded desperate and heartbroken. The hairs on his arms spiked up when he heard Oikawas shrill voice scream his first name. It broke his heart that he stayed right where he was. It was almost like a wall had been shattered and everything he had told himself about Oikawa had faded away.   
  


_Shit shit SHIT!! I have to go to him.....I have to. I can’t leave him, it hurts too fucking much. I need him. Tooru.  
_

Iwaizumi finally took a breath and sprinted across the street and stood out of breath in from of _his_ Oikawa. He was definitely crying again. A small sob came from his throat as he heard Oikawa choke on air too. Slowly he bent down and let himself cry at the sight. Oikawa had gone looking for him. And he was crying. Seems neither of them took rejection very well. Iwaizumi stuck his arms out and ducked his head in embarrassment. There was a split second he regretted trying all this before he heard a loud cry and then felt weight in his arms. Then he was falling back. Oikawa now wouldn’t let go. He was hugging Iwas waist so tight he couldn’t breathe right. He finally picked up Oikawas fluffy head and held it in his two hands, cupping the cheeks with his cold palms. He felt his lip quiver as he saw Oikawa at his most vulnerable. His sad face, it looked so empty and hollow, as if he had tried to accept the fact Iwa was gone. This realization made his feel more for Oikawa. He quickly pulled the head into his shoulder and hugged it tight.   
  


“Sshhhh......I know. I know. I’m so sorry. I’m so....sorry. Shh. It’s okay. Ya? I-I’m here now. Iwas here now. It’s okay.....I won’t leave again. I’m sorry.” He tried to keep up with all the reassurance. It all only made Oikawa cry harder and hug him tighter, never wanting to let go as if he did he was afraid Iwa would be gone again. Iwaizumi dug his nose into Oikawas head of soft, brown hair. He loved the wya it smelled, the way it calmed him down, his tense muscles relax; he took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. It was only then he realized they were still on the sidewalk in the dead of night. Only a street lamp to show theirs surroundings.   
  


“Iwa-Chan.........I’m sorry. I-I was a jerk.”

”huh? No, we both got confused that’s all. We both didn’t understand the weird situation.” He began petting the back of Oikawas hair. Stroking and threading his fingers through it.   
  


“C-can we go back to the apartment?”

”Yeah.” Iwaizumi let Oikawa sit up off of him, then he stood up. He wanted to be nice to him despite still having small doubts. So, for good measure he picked Oikawa up and opened the front door.   
  


“W-what are you doing?! Iwa!! Hey!! Put me down! I can walk myself!”

”Nope. I’m carrying you. Deal with it.”

Oikawa let out a huff. “Now you’re mean again. I liked Iwas soft side.” They finally began going back up the stairs.   
  


A shallow laugh came from Iwas dry throat. “You mean me crying desperately from being yelled at? Surrrre.”

They both laughed a little before finally reaching Oikawas apartment. Iwaizumi put Oikawa down, placing him on his feet. When they opened the door Iwa was shocked at how dead and empty the place seemed. Even after lights were flipped on and there were people inside it, it didn’t feel like home. When he looked to Oikawa standing in the kitchen, he knew that Oikawa felt like home to him.   
  


“What is it?” Oikawa asked Iwa as if he didn’t already know.   
  


“Just feels nice to relax again.” It was true. He had felt so tense and scared the past few hours.   
  


“Iwa-Chan. I think we should talk about all _this.”_  
  


“Yeah I agree.” They both made their way over to the couch and sat down. Oikawa looked tense so Iwaizumi let him snuggle up close.   
  


“So?” Iwa asked.   
  


“I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Iwa felt a pang if guilt in him for thinking harshly towards Oikawa. “And I wanted to say that I genuinely don’t know why I snapped back there. Just _WAAAY_ to surprising you know? And I’m not mad at you. It happened. We can accept that. I just.....I’m mad at myself more than anything for acting so immature towards you. I’m sorry.”

”Hey it’s fine you know? I mean I was kinda mad at you, and scared and all that, but I didn’t hate you. I could never hate you. You’re just annoying. But not a total douche.”

”Uh, thanks?”

”You’re welcome Shittkawa.”

”Does this mean we’re all good? Like we’ve both acknowledged that we both overreacted and we apologized and now we’re good??”

”Ya, yeah. That’s how it goes. We were being dramatic.”

”Iwa-Chan? Dramatic? Never!!”

Iwaizumi let out a giggle. “Ugh. I’m glad I don’t feel like my heart is being ripped out anymore. Already felt that before.”

”You mean when you died in the accident?” Oikawa took notice of Iwaizumi cringing after mentioning his death.”Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to intrude.”

”What? Oh. Just.....thinking. But I lied.”

”Huh, about what?”

”M-my death. It wasn’t an accident where I drowned. It was on purpose. I had stolen my moms car, and drove away. At 13. Stupid I know. Then I just remember seeing a car coming towards me on the bridge and......I swerved. I would have probably died from the accident alone, but then falling into the water I easily had no chance. But I had done that on purpose. Was my fault.”

”So Iwa killed himself?”

”Yeah. Guess I did. Then for some reason I was still ‘alive’. And now I’m becoming real. It’s weird. It’s almost as if I’m getting a second chance after 8 years.”

”It’s probably cause you met me.” Oikawa chuckled and Iwa patted his head.   
  


“Not sure why but can’t complain either.” Iwaizumi smiled and pressed his face into Oikawas head of hair. “About what you said earlier......on the sidewalk.”

”You mean Hajime?” _Man this guy is so clueless._  
  


“Ha, no. Right before I walked up to you.”

”I......love you??” Iwa made eye contact with Oikawa and they both blushed and slightly looked away. I simple nod was all that Iwa gave him. “Oh. I don’t- just that’s was- it didn’t mean- er I didn’t just-ohmygod!! Look me in the eyes _Hajime.“_

 _  
  
_Iwa let his gaze fall to Oikawas face after turning around back to face him. He looked directly into those gorgeous dark brown eyes. He watched as Oikawas eyelashes fluttered a second before dropping his gaze to Iwas lips.  
  


“What are you-“He got cut off by a final statement that left him speechless.   
  


“Hajime, I meant it. I _do_ love you.” He cracked a soft smile.   
  


_Tooru you idiot._

Then Iwaizumi felt a real kiss this time.


	12. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi make up and then something startling happens, giving them both a new journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and probably the most tense and stressful one.

Iwaizumi smiled. Of course Oikawa would say that. He looked back into his eyes. His head still resting on his shoulder.   
  


“Idiot. I.....guess I love you too.” It almost felt nice to say it. To finally accept that he had indeed fallen in love with Oikawa.

”That makes me really happy.” Oikawa sounded so at peace with the moments. So happy that today would be better than the previous night. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure after how long, but Oikawa did end up falling asleep laying on his shoulder. Iwaizumi was stuck there threading his fingers in his soft hair. This was exactly what he wanted. What he needed. And in this moment he deserved nothing more, nothing less.   
  


It started small. But after a few minutes it was definitely there. A small ringing deep within his ear. It caused his head to ache slightly. Then it got worse. He couldn’t hear anymore. The pain racking around in his skull hurt. He pushed Oikawa off him gently as he could, trying not to wake him. The moment he stood up, he collapsed. He could feel the wya his muscles strained, the way he could barely move. Still, he managed to hold in his anguish until he could stand again. He was so dizzy and nauseous. And confused. _What the hells happening?! What the fuck...._ Before he knew it his vision was blurring. His steps became rigid. He was an arms length away from touching the counter, when sudden dark enveloped his sight. He squeaked out one last word that echoed in his mind. “Tooru........” Then he knew he hit the ground.   
  


He wasn’t conscious yet. But he could still hear slightly. There was a consistent beeping sound, followed by many voices of mumbling. Iwaizumi knew that he was in a hospital. Didn’t remember why. He knew that these people might figure out he was a ghost of some sorts, and experiment on him. Hopefully that wasn’t the case of what was going on right now. He remembered his last thought. _Oikawa._ Then he suddenly jolted upright in his bed. He squinted at first, the bright lights and white walls of the room blinding him. Once they adjusted he looked around into the faces of several needed and doctors all in utter shock. One of them spoke, clearing his voice before stuttering.   
  


“Y-you know the -drill! Check his vitals, heart rate, breathing, brain activity. Nurse Aikata please begin with some questions to keep him occupied. He’s awake. This is a miracle.”

Iwaizumi was so confused. _Awake? After my fall?? Was I out for a while? Do they know I’m dead?!??_ His concerns were cut off by a small lady with long black hair came up to him. He took a deep breath and prepared for what he knew were questions.   
  


“Iwaizumi do you know where you currently are?”

”Uh...h-hospital.”

”Yes. Do you know why you’re here?”

”Not exactly.”

”Alright. What’s the last thing you remember?”

”Being in an apartment.”

The lady looked up to the doctor who eyes his answer suspiciously. They both shared a confused look before turning back to Iwaizumi.   
  


“Sir, I’m afraid you haven’t been in any apartments recently.”

”What? B-but I was. Right before I fainted in the kitchen from a headache and nausea.”

”That’s not the reason you’re here. You never came in for that. Iwaizumi......you’ve been in a coma for 8 years. It’s impossible that that could’ve happened.” The lady touched his arm reassuringly.   
  


_What......a coma. For 8 years. What. No. Nono nonononono. What about Oikawa? What about watching my family move on? What about the past 8 years of memory I have???? WHAT?!?_

Iwaizumi felt himself start to breathe erratically.   
  


“Iwaizumi calm down. Shhh. Okay? I know this is a lot of things happening all at once. But-“

”Who brought me here? Oikawa? It was him wasn’t it! He brought me here.... cause I fainted. Right??”

”Sir, as far as we know you don’t know anyone by the name of Oikawa. And you never fainted. You were in a car crash. And fell off a bridge into a river. We recovered you’re body and found you were in a coma. It’s been 8 long years. You’re 21 now.”

Iwaizumi froze. _Was none of it real? Was it all a dream? Then why did I ‘wake up’? It can’t be. It was too real. It can’t be. It just can’t._

_”_ Iwaizumi. We’re going to monitor you for the next few days and then you should be released home. Your family has been waiting so long. They’ll be so happy to hear the news.”

Iwaizumi does remember not seeing them bury himself. Maybe he was never dead. Maybe they were right. He thought about it and just maybe all the odd occurrences with him feeling so real, was because he was slowly waking up. He took in a deep breath. This is reality now.   
  


-a week later-

Iwaizumi is back at home and he is living normally. Although as soon as he was allowed out of the house he took his chance.   
  


“Bye mom! I’m heading out across town!”

”Hajime dear, are you sure you’re up for it? You’ve only been home a week.”

”Mom I promise I feel better than ever. I’ll be safe. Trust me.”

”Okay. I love you.”

”Love you too.”

Iwaizumi ran outside in a bit of a panic. He took the first train he saw and made his way across town. He was so out of breath by the time he made it to a familiar apartment complex. _Please let him be there. Please let him actually be alive. Let this be real._ Iwa bounded up the stairs and found Oikawas door. His hand was shaky as he hesitated to knock. He took in a sharp breath and knocked loudly. At first he heard nothing, and his heart sank. Then small footsteps padded down the hall. His heart leapt even if it was a tiny bit. Iwa held his breath as the doorknob turned. Once it opened though, his joy was ever present. There standing in the open doorway.....was Oikawa.   
  


“Tooru......” His voice trailed off. Oikawas eyes were so wide and happy. Although tears filled his eyes he let out a choked laugh.   
  


“Hajime!” Oikawa jumped into Iwas arms and he hugged him tight. So very tight. He pulled his face back before letting his hands hold his head. His soft, wavy, brown hair curled around his fingers. They were both smiling like idiots.   
  


“You’re here! A-and you’re real. You’re alive!” Oikawa squeaked.   
  


Then Iwazumi pulled Oikawas tears face into a chaste kiss. One that they both cherished forever. Iwa whispered softly into Oikawas neck.   
  


“I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this all the way through! I promise to upload more and more content as the days go by. Feel free to send me any ideas or characters you would want me to write about!


	13. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an extra bonus chapter about what happened through Oikawas eyes when Iwaizumi disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee

Oikawa was awoken by a thud. He realized quickly that Iwa-Chan wasn’t cuddling him anymore. So he sat up and blinked his tired eyes and ruffled his bed head. After yawning he remembered the bang sound.   
  


“Iwa-Chan?” He called out questionably to the quiet apartment. He scowled his eyebrows and groaned. _Where did he go?_ For a good while he just thought that Iwa had left the apartment for something and didn’t want to disrupt Oikawa and accidentally slammed the door too loud. _Wait but Iwa-Chan can’t really go anywhere. So where is he?_

His answer came to him when he finally got off the couch and headed toward the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks. Laying right on the kitchen tile were the clothes that Iwaizumi had been wearing. Oikawas heart rate began to pick up. His breathing stressed. He called out again.   
  


“Iwa-Chan?!” He was answered with silence and ringing in his ears. He felt his gut drop. “HAJIME??!!”   
  


Oikawa ran around the apartment, to each room and swinging the doors open, pulling out drawers and checking every cabinet. It was stupid, he knew. But what else could he do? He didn’t know when the tears began flowing. He didn’t know when they’d stop.   
  


_Where is he?! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!!?_

he could tell a panic attack was going on through his brain. He eventually slouched near a window, clasping tightly onto his shirt that Iwa had worn. _What happened to him?_

A day passed.   
  


Then another.   
  


And then two more.   
  


Oikawa hadn’t slept for days or had eaten hardly anything. His face was stained red and his throat and nose were on fire. He couldn’t stop crying. He kept wondering what the sound had been. It must have been Iwa finally moving on to some afterlife. His ghost form just gone. And now leaving Oikawa here. He was startled and brought out from his thoughts when he heard whispering and knocking at his door. He really didn’t want to answer it since he knew this was probably the worst he had ever looked. But he stood up anyways. Knowing he _had_ to do something to get his mind away from this pain. He went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Akaashi and Bokuto.   
  


“Holy shit dude. You look rough.” Bokutos comment went over Oikawas head as he answered with a dull hum. Then Akaashi spoke up.   
  


“Bokuto don’t be so senseless. Ah, sorry Oikawa-san, to bother you I mean but we were all genuinely worried when you never showed up to practice and such. And we can tell something happened.”

“Yeah. Guess something did. Um.....do you wanna come in?” The question was left hanging in the air since before Oikawa knew it the two men were in his house. He sighed and closed it behind them. He watched their faces go left and right looking around his wrecked place.   
  


“Oikawa......what happened?” Bokuto had said with concern laced in his words. Something rare.   
  


He didn’t know what to say so he started rambling. “Um well you see I was in a relationship you could call it and like we kinda had a fight but then made up you know and it was all good and then soemthing happened again and he disappeared and I can’t find him and I think he left me and so I was mad and and-“ he was cut off by new sobs that erupted in his lungs. He covered his face with his arm and stumbled onto his knees. Akaashi barely caught him.   
  


“Damn. So you have no idea what happened to him?”   
  


Oikawa sniffed. “N-no!”   
  


Akaashi then spike up after a while. “Would you like us or anyone from the team to help you or talk? Or do you need your time for yourself?”

”I d-don’t know.....I’m just kinda lost.”

”Yeah. But Oikawa-san we are here for you okay? We are. I promise you that. You’ll get through it. You’re tough.”

After that Bokuto and Akaashi ended up leaving with Oikawa sitting in the middle of a mess of an apartment. He started thinking again. That probably he’d never come back. And he’d have to accept that. So over he next few hours he cleaned his apartment in anger and washed his laundry. Washed the dishes. Put away food. Made his place back to the way it was. He finally got around to taking a shower and cleaning a few days worth of tears and snot away. He felt refreshed at least. But still not the same. He took a ton of deep breaths and made a mental note. _If this is how it is now then I gotta deal with it. He’s gone. And if he comes back you will accept him. But for now you gotta do things for yourself._

He went to his classes the next day and was able to focus, take notes and actually hand in a few missing assignments. He also went to practice and did surprisingly well. After getting home he was able to make himself a delicious home cooked meal. And he felt good. The same small routine he took on went on for the next two days until.....

He was in the middle of making his dinner when a knock was at the door. He took a deep breathe and started heading towards it when he noticed something. There was only one person at the door. Usually people would come in groups of two or more. There was an odd feeling deep in him and he couldn’t explain it. He heard them knock again and shivers shot down his spine. With a slightly shaking hand he walked towards the door and unlocked it. And then turned the handle. With wide eyes and a frozen figure and quivering lips he could see a very tangible Iwaizumi. A very choked laugh came from him And he lept at him out of joy and forgot all the words he said to him and only hearing Hajimes.   
  


“I’m here.”   
  


Then for once he remembers a kiss they share. And he never wants to let go. 


End file.
